The Holiday
Episode #190 The Holiday is an episode focusing on the movie of that same name, as part of the Something's Podda Cast miniseries on the filmography of Nancy Meyers. Posted 4 November 2018. Summary At one point in the show's history, apparently Griffin and David were shopping the show around to see what was out there for podcast networks, and met with someone who went over the listener metrics to see what kind of numbers Blank Check got on various episodes. This person asked, 'Hey, who was your guest for this episode you did on Aliens? You should get them in every week, because that one got great ratings.' And because #TheTwoFriends are great businessmen who are so great at business things, they took two and a half years to have that person back on the show. Welcome back, Fran Hoepfner! She's situated in NYC for the first time, so now she's a superfan of the Yankees. And also a fan of trash everywhere. So here we go with The Holiday. A movie that David watched in theaters, on a date, and he thought it was so bad that it made him upset and angry. That date must've gone well. Was this the last appearance of Jude Law, Leading Man, and is he Daddy? Has Cameron Diaz played all mean characters in the past 15 years of her career? Did Kate Winslet regret her decision to make The Holiday her first big role in a studio movie since Titanic? Why didn't Eli Wallach ever get an Oscar? How did Ed Burns get his career jumpstarted, and is he from Brooklyn? Does anyone in the Audioboom Studio agree with anyone else about any of the performances in this thing? Is John Krasinski.... in The Holiday.... the Adam Driver of Lincoln.... of 2006? Milestones and Ephemera * Griffin watched this movie with his girlfriend (humblebrag) * Eating on-mic: yes (Griffin, with a white cheddar bagel twist) * Yelling at a ditch: a very Jersey thing to do * this installment of "Kitchen Corner with Romilly Newman": transitioned into via discussion of suicide by oven * the diametric types of all British people, according to this movie: complete sops, or complete jerks * wish they could have gotten a Nancy Meyers rom-com vehicle, if not for the death of the genre: Jennifer Lawrence, John Krasinski, Gal Godot, Chris Pine, or any of the Chrises really * CGI budget: half for snow, half for touchups to extend Eli Wallach's earlobes * Venom: got a rude 'tude. Or he's a li'l stinker. Or basically Poochie. Or a Bernie Bro. Sponsors * ZipRecruiter - An epic procession of characters show up! It's Ad Read Infinity War! ziprecruiter.com, use the promo code BLANK * eLiquid.com - the return of Vaping Ben! Hells yeah. More than 44,000 items for sale covering all your vaping supply needs. eliquid.com, use the promo code CHECK 30 * Legacy Box - if you have all this physical media lying around and stored for memories, what a hassle. Get it digitized and catalogued. The largest digitizer of these important memories, and yet still done individually by hand. And then Dan Candyman showed up... late for Ad Read Infinity War. legacybox.com, use the promo code CHECK Category:Episode Summary Category:Something's Podda Cast __NOEDITSECTION__